


Vitenka

by fujoshikoi



Series: Tumblr Oneshots/Drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, First Steps, M/M, Model Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, Yuuvic, ceo yuuri katsuki, motorshow au, rich katsuki, sugar baby victor nikiforov, sugardaddy katsuki yuuri, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: MOTO GP AUFromunrhymed's artUpcoming model pursued by the manager of one of the biggest companies in the world to showcase him as the main model of a famous Motorshow - the President was not impressed... initially, that is.





	Vitenka

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr~ link below!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

_“Tell him, I need to see him personally”_

 

Those were his exact words to Phichit - his best friend and Manager in the Katsuki Group.

 

He asked his best friend… to get their newest model, Victor Nikiforov.

 

 _‘Victor, now isn’t that a very pretty name?’_ he thought as he let the name roll over in his tongue as his thoughts drift on that silver-haired man on the newest motorbike.

 

 _‘He looked like he knows how to ride’_ he thought as he immediately chastised himself - he would not be  _THAT_  person, he told himself, already believing the opposite.

 

He’d give the world to Victor.

 

And all in that 3-5 minute long exposure of the Russian in the Katsuki Motor show.

 

Phichit promised him Victor would be perfect, even if he is a nobody.

 

Chris vouched for him as well.

 

Two people Yuuri trusted, that sets his heart a little bit at ease.

 

But then Victor came out with a motor he personally designed, in that black leather zip-up one piece and all his thoughts went blank.

 

Nevermind about the rest of his uneasiness - Victor single-handedly threw them out the window.

 

 _“Didn’t I tell you he’d be perfect?”_  he could still hear his best friend speak over the loud music.

 

The question, he was not able to answer - his words caught in his throat.

 

 _‘He’s more than perfect’_  he thought as his eyes glazed over the figure, now trying to ride the motor.

 

He kind of wanted to cry.

 

In fact, he still wanted to cry, as he remembered the silverrette threw one of his legs all the way to the other side of the motor giving him a perfect view of THAT ass.

 

He felt his cock twitched interestingly at that.

 

And when he saw the Russian slid up.

 

He held his breath… before slowly letting it go.

 

He was already hard with these simple ministrations.

 

No one was naked.

 

This is a public event.

 

Technically, there shouldn’t be a reason why he should feel this way.

 

He has always abide with the no dating policy in the Katsuki Group, especially in his position as CEO - everyone wants something from him.

 

But now, he wants something from Victor.

 

 _‘Would it be worth it? To let go and break a streak? Would it be okay to trust one man? Should I even? Or can I just take and give with no strings attached?’_ He thought as he drank a bit of wine he was handed with.

 

As soon as he stopped drinking and handed the empty cup to a passing waiter, he turned to Phichit and decided.

 

 

_“Tell him, I need to see him personally”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
